He Is A Dictator
This is the eighth episode of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Immunity Challenge: Beach Balls One member from both tribes will use slingshots to send balls toward their tribe mates, all of whom are holding nets. The goal is to catch at least one ball, regardless if it is their tribe's ball or the other tribe's. First tribe to three wins Immunity. Winner: Taboga Story Night 18 Narbaga returns from Tribal and Tahan thanks everyone for keeping her over Vinny. Ryan says it's no problem and goes off on his own. He talks to himself about how it was a mistake to keep Tahan over Vinny, who is not as strong as her. Day 19 In the morning, Ryan and Selina go off to treemail together. They are surprised to see nothing for them, meaning no reward challenge. Ryan then vents his frustrations to Selina, saying keeping Tahan could screw them up Selina agrees and says it should be easy to get Leroy and Davidson to get rid of her. Ryan suggests splitting the votes so Leroy and Davidson don't know about their idol. At the beach, Christine and Nicole talk about their alliance. Christine tells Nicole she knows about her close relationship with Cody and wants to join in on their alliance. Nicole agrees, saying she trusts Christine more than anyone in their alliance and shakes her hand. However, Nicole has no intention of going to the end with Christine. Meanwhile, Billy talks to Cody, Davidson, and Leroy about how they have the game under wraps and how no one can change a thing. Angie, who is sitting behind them, begins to fume. It isn't until Billy says the minority is just slave labor and worthless that she snaps. She tells Billy he is an ignorant fool who has no chance at winning because of how he treats the possible jury. Billy merely flips her off and tells her to pack her things. Ryan and Selina gather Davidson and Leroy and tells them Tahan would need to go next. He also suggests splitting the vote to avoid any idols popping up and taking one of them out. Davidson agrees while Leroy is a little apprehensive about it. Unbeknownst to them, Tahan is nearby, listening to their conversation. Day 20 In the morning, Andrew and Tahan go for a walk. Andrew complains about how Billy runs his alliance, saying 'he is a dictator.' Tahan agrees, saying Billy has this 'his way or the highway' attitude when it comes to the vote. She also says it makes everyone want to keep him, as he is socially inept. Tara joins the two and tells Andrew they are still gunning for him. Tara then tells Andrew she is willing to give up her game for him to stay, based on their relationship. Andrew, however, denies Tara's request, saying he doesn't want anyone to quit for him. Day 21 The tribes meet for their next immunity challenge. Christine gives back the idol and Jeff explains the challenge. For Taboga, Nicole and Billy are on the sling shots. For Narbaga, Angie and Leroy are on the sling shots. In the first round, Selina catches the first ball while Cody misses his ball, putting Narbaga in the lead. Next round, however, Cody and Andrew catch the two balls, putting them in the lead. The next three rounds, everyone misses. In the sixth round, Ryan catches a ball, as does Tara, winning the challenge for Taboga. As the tribes return to camp, the majority alliance goes over their split vote plan once again. Leroy and Ryan agree to vote Angie while Davidson and Selina agree to vote Tahan. The four agree to vote Tahan on the revote, as Angie is weaker physically than Tahan. Meanwhile, Angie and Tahan talk about the upcoming Tribal. Knowing one of them is going, the two hug each other and promise to go far for the other. When talking about the vote, Angie brings up throwing their vote on Selina, since she won't go anywhere. Tahan agrees, but has other plans. At Tribal, Davidson confirms that it is either Angie or Tahan as they are on the outs. Angie states it is pointless to try and talk to anyone into flipping as they are blindly loyal to one another. Selina scoffs, saying Angie doesn't know what she is saying. Angie states that Billy will go with the people on Taboga over them and that herself and Tahan are just extra votes to be used. The tribe is then called to vote. Much to Ryan's annoyance, Tahan votes Angie, making the vote 3-2-1 and sending Angie home. However, Jeff states she will be the first member of the jury. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Taboga wants to throw the immunity challenge! * Nicole and Cody consider flipping. * Billy continues to gloat. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy